Kishin Hunter Chronicles (Currently Accepting OCs)
by Sda209
Summary: 802 years after a great demon-human war, new students have been attending DWMA ever since the defeat of the first Kishin, Asura. However, when the original seven Weapons were founded, a plot was unraveled to take down DWMA, and change the world. Now, the students, old and new, must unite against their differences to defeat this new threat from changing everything: even time itself.
1. OC Submission Forms

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, for those had read KHC, welcome back. For those who are new here, I'm basically revamping the fan fiction, again. This fan fiction has gone through under significant metamorphosis (for those that had read my second fan fiction, you'll understand what I mean) since its inception, and probably will be in that cycle for until KHC ends. I apologize for about the discontinuation; I'm not going to discontinue fan fictions, even if I say I do, unless I am absolutely sure I don't want to continue a fan fiction (which I doubt that would be the case).**

**The RP version of KHC (that's where this fan fiction sprouted from) is going to start maybe around either on 11/7/13 or 11/8/13 in Eastern Standard Time. The forum is called "Kishin Hunter Chronicles", and it is a serious, slow-paced, plot RP with long, chapter-worthy and detailed RP posts.**

**So, if you want to add your OCs as the fan fiction as the RP goes, you can either submit them in the forum, or submit them through a PM (EDIT 11/11/13: Though I have the OCs needed for the story, I would like to have more for either the A-Plot or the B-Plot). Just read the rules and OC guidelines and accept them and then you should be fine. It's going to be _very _long and complex, and I already have the three main OC Meister-Demon Weapon teams. However, if you aren't interested in the RP, then that's fine: you can send the OC to me through a PM only, as:**

**I will not accept OCs through reviews. Period.**

**For those that did submitted OCs into this story into the past, you don't have to resubmit them.**

**Here is the format:**

* * *

**OC Meister Applications:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Nationality:**

**Brief Appearance (must be somewhat vague):**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Relationships:**

**Profession (if applicable):**

**Courses (use this only if the OC is a DWMA student):**

**Technician Specialty:**

**Meister Ranking:**

**Meister Powers:**

**Supernatural Abilities/Skills:**

**Abilities/Skills:**

**Other:**

* * *

**OC Demon Weapon Applications:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Nationality:**

**Brief Appearance (must be vague):**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Relationships:**

**Profession (if applicable):**

**Courses (Use this only if the OC is a DWMA student):**

**Weapon Form:**

**Weapon Ranking:**

******Weapon Powers:**

**Supernatural Abilities/Skills:**

**Abilities/Skills:**

**Other:**

* * *

**OC Witch Applications:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Ethnic Background:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Brief Appearance (must be somewhat vague):**

**Biography:**

******Relationships:**

**********Profession (if applicable):**

**************Magic Animal Form (if applicable):**

******************Magic Powers:**

**********************Supernatural Abilities/Skills:**

**************************Abilities/Skills:**

******************************Other:**

* * *

**That's pretty much it. Again, if you want to have your OCs in the fan fiction, please either join the RP or submit them through a PM if you don't want your OCs in the RP version.**

**When the fan fiction starts, I won't be accepting OCs unless I allow it, so please start submitting before it happens. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**-Sda209.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, Sda209 here. The RP has begun at 11/7/2013, Eastern Standard Time, but it's currently paused, since we're going to bed. As for the OCs, you can still submit them; I'll wait for a week or so until I no longer accept OCs, depending on what happens next.**

**There are two things I need to address (please skip them if you know them, already, from the previous versions of KHC):**

**-There will be appearances of characters, story, and even plot made by various anime, games, and probably even movies and cartoons and comics. The reason for that has to do with the RP including them.**

**-Though, KHC follows after the anime ending, it will contain numerous manga elements.**

**That's all, for now, and I hope you enjoy Kishin Hunter Chronicles.**

**-Sda209.**

**EDIT 11/9/13: I have revised the prologue and fixed some issues, and have ramped up the rating to Mature. **

**EDIT 11/13/13: Fixed some unforeseen issues with spelling and grammar.**

* * *

_For Naomi Star,_

_A fellow RPer, and a friend..._

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_-Maka Albarn, Two-Star Death Scythe Meister and scythe technician of Class Crescent Moon, EAT class._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was total chaos.

The once beautiful, night-time British city of Brighton was in great disarray. Cars, trucks, and buses were overturned, either completely intact, or were destroyed, remaining only flaming wrecks. Plasma residue remained around areas where the blasts of ionized jet streams had struck, even on those who were unfortunate enough to be in the plasma bolts' way. Those that had survived the initial ambush were running for their lives as a large platoon of Mutons - around a whopping sixty, to be exact - were gunning down innocent civilians. Chryssalids, released by the Thin Men from a nearby UFO small scout ship, galloped hungrily after their human prey, fatally wounding them and injecting them with their secreted venom and eggs, enthralling them into literal zombies to act as hosts until the Chryssalid egg quickly matures into an adult in a matter of minutes, bursting out of their victims and going after new prey, ready to spread their brethren.

Another alien UFO, a saucer that was a small scout, hovered over the retreating civilians as it bombarded the anarchy-and-smoke-filled streets with heavy plasma bolts. The British military valiantly fought back, but they were quickly overrun by the aliens' troops and were forced to retreat. Soldiers that were either brave or foolish enough to stay behind and fight were immediately killed by alien grenades, eviscerated by Chryssalids, or were killed by dangerous hazards such as falling debris, exlpoding vehicles, or shrapnel. British tanks and APCs lay in ruin as Royal Air Force planes were quickly shot down by another small scout. Brighton was under siege by the alien threat, and soon, it might be even conquered by the aliens.

A man was driving furiously in a car as he swerved around, miraculously dodging flying plasma bolts, whizzing bullets, and other dangerous hazards. His brother was hollering at him for every direction he didn't like or thought was too dangerous, while his young, twelve-year old daughter had absolute fear written all over her expression. her eyes darted around where the car's windows allowed her to see, the dying being horrifically killed and murdered by aliens and fire and falling debris forever imprinting into her memory, assuming they survived. She was terrified of what might have happened to them: not knowing what was going on or taking place, but for her, it seems like the possibility of an alien invasion was very much true.

"Dad, w-what's going on!?" the young girl asked her father for the umpteenth time. All she could hear was the screaming banter from her father and her uncle, the faint booms and crackles of the losing battle between the British military and those aliens, the siren that still alarmed, as if it was expecting everyone to know there's an invasion, people screaming in terror and pain, and the aliens' killing heartlessly with their lifeless and cold plasma rifles.

She could've sworn that her father was too busy to even answer her, and had already forgotten, but he answered, again. "For the tenth time, I don't know, Sarah! I don't know what the hell's happening, and I don't know if this is happening all around the world!"

"Joel, focus on the damn road!" cried her uncle. "Go to the left, the highway and the other intersection is too dangerous!"

"Tommy, I'm trying!" he cried back at Tommy, swerving to the left just as several huge, orange beams barely touched the back of the car. A huge, yacht-sized, bipedal robot fired its chest cannon at an APC and a few tanks that the family drove through, earlier. The girl peered behind from her seat, her father and uncle arguing, once more, to witness the walker stomping towards the APC and tanks, firing its chest cannon, once more. She only heard explosions and the bright, orange glow and flames erupting into appearance.

Suddenly, the robotic walker turned around, standing for a few brief moments, until it began stomping towards the car. Sarah spotted two floating drones flying beside the robot when the two left it and flew just over their car in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widened with horror at the realization that had really struck her hard:

They were going to die.

"Dad!" screamed Sarah. "We're being chased!"

"Those are drones!" she heard Uncle Tommy hollering at her father. The drones, side-by-side, began firing at the car. Though each shot was a miss, they still kept on their barrage. "We can't outrun them; they're too fast, and they'll blast the tires out!"

"Just what kind of job did you just applied for, Tommy!?"

"_Look out!_"

The only thing that Sarah remember before the car crashed into a British tank was the walker charging up its chest cannon.

* * *

Hours later, the coastal city of Brighton was nothing but a smoldering ruin of flaming buildings and concrete and glass. Though, the people that weren't evacuated were still looking for a way out of the city, there weren't any aliens in sight. Flame and tinder was the only ambience that provided the surviving civilians and troops. Something happened to the aliens, and even the three alien saucers were gone, as if the entire alien terror attack had halted completely.

But then, there was XCOM.

Three large Skyrangers touched down on a ruined intersection, carrying at least one squad of twelve operatives. They brought a fireteam of Hover S.H.I.V. drones with them, armed with the latest technology: plasma cannon turrets and gravity drives, as a result of Dr. Vahlen and her research team's accomplishments. The operatives were wearing shining, gleaming Titan armour and were armed with plasma-based firearms, and the arsenal they were equipped with glinted brightly amidst the flames and plasma residue. One squad took point to secure the landing zone, and once they gave the all-clear signal, the other two squads departed the large, transport craft.

First Lieutenant Welkin Gunther gazed around the wrecked area. As expected of an alien terror attack, there was fire and destroyed buildings and vehicles everywhere. Blood and mutilated corpses littered the streets. Some survivors that were in the area cried in relief as some of the medical operatives came to their aid. However, the only aspect of the alien terror attack that was missing, was the lack of aliens, terrorized screaming, siren alarms, and even the faint sounds of combat between the military and the aliens.

_Strange_, he thought perplexedly. _No aliens_. He didn't know what had happened previously when they arrived. It was worrying, to say the least, considering that the aliens have a tendency to hide and ambush XCOM operatives. Welkin had a feeling that something was definitely not right, but right now, he had a platoon to lead. Believing that the aliens may have came up with a new stealthy enemy, Welkin ordered everyone to stay on high alert and secure the outer perimeter. He had sent four fireteams of each specialty on all four of the intersection to scout ahead as the most armored and deadly S.H.I.V. XCOM has to offer, the Edelweiss, hovered next to, as the drone began scanning the entire city. A small antenna made a few revolutions as the sleek, shining armored plating of the Hover S.H.I.V. glinted in the orange-filled night. When it had completed its scan, it projected the results in front of Welkin and those who had remained to stay with the main group:

**Alien Presence: Zero.**

**Cause: All aliens were exterminated.**

"Killed?" asked Sgt. Bridgette "Rosie" Stark, giving a confounded look that basically said 'Are you freakin' kidding me?' at her commanding officer of Platoon 7. "What did your S.H.I.V. meant by 'all aliens were exterminated'?"

"I don't know, Rosie," answered Welkin, shrugging his shoulders. "I am just as confused as all of you are. I don't know what or who did this, but we might be facing something even more dangerous than the aliens, themselves. Keep your senses on high alert, and stay together. The four other scouting teams should be reporting back, soon."

With a nod, Rosie, the Assault specialist, and the others waited for what seemed like hours. The Lieutenant turned back to the Edelweiss as he heard the Supports providing medical care to the wounded. He observed and admired the handcrafted armor of the Hover S.H.I.V., carved by the youngest engineer in all of XCOM: his sixteen-year old stepsister, Isara Gunther. A Jew who was ridiculed by hate groups of modern day society, she was surprisingly the only family member he could turn to after Welkin's father had died of old age. As for his mother, she had died during childbirth, and he had never knew his mother to this day. Isara was like a true sister to him, and they do get along quite well.

However, when his mind had wandered to Operation: Dark Blade, he immediately shut his thoughts off.

In reality, after a matter of minutes, the Edelweiss' comms radio began to receive four messages from all of the scouting teams. Welkin rushed over to the Edelweiss' radio and tuned in to the four teams. Team one reported nothing in the north, while Team two had reported a destroyed highway to the east. As for Team three, they had reported that they found something at the park in the east shocking, and that they should head over, immediately. For Team Four, they found a group of surviving British soldiers, and a family of three, at a T-intersection to the south, not far from hereOne of them, a girl of twelve years, was killed by the car crash, while the father and his brother had survived.

"Alright," he spoke to the radio. "I'll get to the park as soon as I can. Teams One and Two, rendezvous with Team Four and assist the soldiers. When your teams have rendezvous and the soldiers are ready to move, we'll meet up at the eastern park. Over and out."

Turning to his fellow soldiers, he gave the order. "Alright, 7s; Team Three had reported that they discovered something astonishing at the park to the east, which is not far from here, at least a few kilometres. We're going to head there first, while Teams One, Two, and Four will assist the soldiers and will rendezvous with us at the eastern park. Any questions?"

When no one gave an answer, the Lieutenant give a firm nod, crying, "Okay. Platoon 7, move out!"

* * *

On their way to the eastern park, the platoon of twenty operatives made their way through the ruins of Brighton's streets. They only saw the remains of what was once pure carnage. Bodies, horrifically torn apart, burnt, or crushed, were everywhere, red blood and the glow of orange flame painting the walls, the streets, the vehicles, everything that was touched by the alien terror attack. There were a few British tanks and planes, here and there, that were smoking wrecks and had plasma residue on the spots where they were once hit by the aliens' plasma weapons.

However, despite all of this, there was not a single alien in sight. Not even the sounds of alien saucers were present.

For 1st Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, an eerie silence such as this, along with flames that crackled like never-ending popcorn, was a sure sign that something was definitely wrong, and that drove the veterans into paranoia, ready to shoot anything that moves or looks like an alien. For the rookies, most of them had horrified faces on their expressions as they trekked to the eastern park. A few vomited, even, losing their lunch to the slightest splash of blood or organ that they see before them. Welkin could hear Rosie punching a male rookie operative in the face for getting barf all over her boots, which slightly disturbed Welkin's focus. Sgt. Largo Potter, the Heavy and demolitions specialist of Platoon 7, was smoking a cigar as he observed the surrounding ruins, taking in all of the destroyed scenery.

"The aliens really did a number on Brighton," he thought out aloud to no one in particular, though his thought had caught the attention of Welkin and the others. "You would think the aliens would only focus on primarily on terrorizing the civilians, but they did much more damage on the city's infrastructure, then expected."

"Why do you think that?" asked Staff Sgt. Alicia Gunther, the wife of Welkin. She was a special operative within the entirety of Platoon 7, for the fact that she was the only psionic in the entire platoon. Of course, there were other psionics in the 3rd Regiment, but her psionic ability far precedes all of them. In fact, her power is nearly in par with the Uber Ethereal's, which they had defeated five years ago, and that had earned her the nickname "Valkryia".

"Think about it," Largo answered, finishing the last of his smoke. "Our American allies, back when I was in the British military, use this kind of tactic. The aliens are using scorched earth tactics, which is very unusual, considering that they only terrorize densely populated urban centers to send the Earth the message."

"So," began Rosie, "you're telling us that the aliens actually tried razing Brighton to the ground, instead of just terrorizing it?"

"It seems to be the case."

Welkin, listening in to Largo's thoughts, began to think to himself for a few moments. It doesn't make any sense: the Ethereals had no intention of conquering Earth, whatsoever. In fact, they were only interested in dominating the human race so they can further their evolution to prepare for "what lies ahead" in the future. That was the only piece of the puzzle Dr. Vahlen or Dr. Shen could not figure out, and even Welkin himself is completely perplexed by this saying.

So, if the aliens are truly back, then who is leading them?

"Everyone, stay focused," he ordered, catching his platoon's attentions. "We need to meet up with Team Three: Teams One, Two, and Four are probably there, by now."

* * *

When the rest of Platoon 7 has arrived to the eastern park, Welkin was right. All of the Teams were there, waiting for their platoon as they tended to the wounded. One of them hollered at them for being late, while another shouted that they really needed to look around the park. However, the platoon had spotted glowing spots all over the park, and they were already feeling a sense of angst of what is to come.

"Sorry we're late," Welkin apologized. "So, what is it that you wanted me to... see...?"

All around them were corpses of aliens. Tens, maybe even hundreds, of alien corpses: Thin Man, Muton, Berserker, Elite, Cyberdisk, Drone, Sectopod, even. They were so badly mutilated that it was even hard to tell which one was which. What was even more perplexing is the lack of souls that was supposed to hover around their bodies when they died. Dr. Vahlen also had a master's in Phasmology, and took the time to develop her own version of magic Weapons to combat the more magically powerful aliens XCOM had encountered in their time.

The three saucers that were missing were also present, too. One was crashed on a building, another on the park, itself, and even the third appeared as if it was severed in half. The corpses had slash, claw, bruises, and other wounds on their bodies, like dead prey that had been killed by hungry predators.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Rosie, her eyes widening at the scene before everyone. "It's like a bunch of bears, or panthers, or whatever had rampaged and murdered all of the aliens."

"What's even more confusing," began Alicia, "is that how did this happened?"

"I'm not sure." Welkin spoke. He didn't like how they weren't any souls around the aliens' bodies, aside from the purely robotic aliens. It didn't strike to him that a single Evil Human could even do this much damage to a hundred aliens. Even the most powerful of Evil Humans are immediately wiped out like ants to a single pod of aliens, so something _big _must have happened here.

"We better report this to Central," continued the Lieutenant. "I don't like the looks of this, and I'm fairly certain that even a group of witches can't inflict this much damage on a terror attack such as this."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Please provide good critique so I can improve this story. The RP had started just today, 11/7/2013, but we're stopping it for now, since we need to head to bed.**

**The real characters will be coming in after this prologue, since I wanted to present foreshadowing. Thank you for reading, and as always,**

**Farewell.**

**-Sda209.**


End file.
